


Requests!

by Cruelacid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Button Popping, Chubby Kaminari Denki, Eating Disorders, F/F, M/M, Self-Harm, Stuffing, Suicidal Thoughts, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruelacid/pseuds/Cruelacid
Summary: I'm taking requests on fics. You may use other characters from these fandoms, other information is just above, so go ahead and write your requests in comments
Relationships: Kaminari Denki & Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

I'm taking requests on fics. You may use other characters from these fandoms, other information is just above, so go ahead and write your requests in comments💛 Edit: I'm really sorry, but I forgot to mention the fact that I may write about any ship except BakuDeku and EndHawks for some personal reasons


	2. Chubby sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari got hit by a quirk that messed up his metabolism causing him to put on some weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first one is ready! I really enjoyed writing it as chubby Kaminari is one of my favourites:3  
> This is the first time I wrote in English, so I hope it's not so bad.  
> I'm still taking requests and waiting for some comments, please 💛

That morning really was extremely strange for Kaminari. He woke up with a small headache and a weird feeling in his stomach, and that's exactly why Denki decided to go see Recovery Girl. Fortunately, she was there alone, without any other child to help. Chiyo sighted but agreed to check him and found an explanation to what was going on with aa positive blonde.  
-Well, I've got some news for you. It seems like you have been hit by a quirk that affected your metabolism. Nothing serious, it'll just slow down. The influence won't be permanent, but I would recommend to watch your eating habits to prevent weight gain if you're worried about it. 

Unluckily, Pikachu took this advice too serious and went on a ridiculously strict diet. He started eating less than usually, which was definitely not enough to block the feeling of hunger inside his stomach. And the worst part was the fact that even if blondie was almost starving himself and working out as crazy, that had almost no result and despite all his struggling to keep on dieting Denki still plumped up a little bit, now having a small soft belly, which was barely noticeable. It seemed like no one else drew attention to that so teen decided to fuck all those diets. Besides he really missed the taste of his favorite meals and that incredible feeling of satiety... That's what he wanted so badly. 

So blonde teen started eating like he was used to before that awful diet and everything was pretty fine... Until he noticed that his appetite was increasing slowly but surely. This time Pikachu didn't give a damn about that, deciding to let it take it's course.  
At first it wasn't really noticeable, but then Denki's body forced him to pay attention to that. He was getting hungry faster than usual, so he had to eat bigger servings or even sometimes get second helpings. Not so soon that wasn't enough for him already, so Kaminari started snacking all the time. Bags of chips, chocolate bars and other sweets became his domains, his eternal companions... 

Of course Kaminari's new eating habits in addition to his messed up metabolism had an influence on his body. A few weeks passed and so day by day he was getting chubbier and chubbier. Being lean earlier, now Denki was pretty fleshy. He grew a sweet plump belly that sticked out a bit and was almost always full of snacks or treats. Also blondie now had cute squishy cheeks, thick thighs and ass. Even his school uniform was getting tight, so was his hero costume and all other clothes. Pants were almost skintight around his chunky thighs. Buttoning the clothes was getting harder, so Kaminari had to suck his belly in to do that. He was getting a small muffin top and some soft lovehandles... And that was already noticeable. Blonde teen saw looks from his classmates and other kids in school, but, luckily, nobody made any comments. Not like he was worried about it- as long as he's comfortable and his lovely boyfriend Sero doesn't complain- everything is great. 

Something changed the day that he found out that those two ice cream tubs and a few donuts won't fit into the freezer, so... He decided to it them. After locking down in his room, Denki sat on his bed opening the box with six big chocolate donuts inside. Sighing with excitement, boy took first donut and shoved the whole treat in his mouth. Moaning quietly, blonde swallowed the donut and took the next one. Thanks to his improved appetite, he could easily end up the donuts, than licking the chocolate cream from fingertips. But he had to finish to tubs of caramel ice cream, so Kaminari took a tablespoon and, after opening the first tub, he started to eat it greedily, putting the spoon in his mouth extremely quickly. By the moment he finished the first tub boy was already full, so he had to rub his swollen belly and taut skin on it. He pressed on his stuffed tummy to let the air out, and he burped, feeling some room inside. 

-Mmmmh... 

Denki moaned again, looking at the whole ice cream tub he had to eat despite he was already stuffed to the pain. But God it felt amazing, so blonde opened the package. It took him so long to finish the previous one that ice cream had already melted... That's why teen lifted the tub to his mouth and, after licking his plump lips, started chugging melted cream. When he finished the ice cream,teen burped once again, this time louder and without any help. He felt like he was going to explode, rubbing and massaging his bloated belly, which now was not soft, but hard as stone. That's when Denki for the first time in forever though that stuffing himself and pigging out on any delicious stuff wasn't that bad. 

And then there was that day that turned his world upside down. It was Saturday morning when Kaminari had a meeting with his boyfriend, they just adored hanging out together... But this time was different. Hanta was looking so nervous when he entered the room that it made blondie worry. 

-Sweetheart, is something wrong? - he asked softly, gently touching Sero's hand. The other boy looked up, biting his bottom lip, and then sighed. 

-Well... Okay, fine, yes. Something is... I'm... I'm extremely worried about you. Did something wrong? I... I've noticed that you've been eating more lately, and... 

-Is that what's bothering you? That I'm eating a lot? - Denki looked down shyly, being kinda ashamed of himself. 

-Not at all! Sunny, it's just... Some time before you've been starving yourself, and then suddenly started enjoying food again, I was afraid that something bad happened and you need any help. 

Hanta forced his boyfriend to lift his head, touching his chubby cheeks with fingertips. Denki smiled nervously, his face turned red. 

-About that... I got hit by a quirk that really messed up my metabolism. I was trying to prevent fattening up, but it didn't work out even if I was counting calories, going hungry and training like a psychopath, so... I've decided to bail on this shit. Emmm... If you're uncomfortable with the way my body looks I can try slimming down. Not sure if I'll succeed, I mean, the quirk might be still influencing me, but... 

-No! - suddenly said Sero, his face blushing rapidly. Seems like none of them expected him to say that. 

-You... You're still attractive to me. I-I would even say that your body is even more charming and cute like this. You're so... Soft and squishy, and those thick thighs of yours... Especially when you're in your tight clothes... 

Kaminari smiled wider, staring at his boyfriend with that passionate and loving look. He was so lucky to have such understanding and sweet lover that really made blondie feel beloved and gorgeous, attractive... 

-I'm glad you like me this way. 

-God, I love you this way...

Black haired teen pulled Denki closer, grabbing his soft round ass and squeezing it, forcing Kaminari to groan and bite his plump bottom lip. 

-Man, how much have you gained, sunny? 

-I... Have no idea. I haven't gone on the scales yet. But... If you want I can weigh in right now in front of you. - said blonde, then walked aside pulled the scale from under the bed.

-I... I want you to. 

That's all Denki's been waiting for, so after hearing that he stepped on the scale, watching numbers running on them, and then... 

159 pounds. 72 kg... 

-Wow... That's really a lot. You were about... 123, right? 

Denki nodded. He knew he had fattened out, but he had no clue that he've putted on more than thirty five pounds or 13 kilograms... 

-Yeah, that is a lot, sunny... But it looks amazing, trust me. - Sero smiled peacefully, his face still crimson. 

-Ow, so you're into this, aren't you?- Denki grinned, watching his boyfriend blushing even more.- Would you like to feed me, then? I'm soo hungry~

The reaction was incredible. Hanta became scarlet from blushing, but, after saying a loud and rapid "Yes!" he ran out of the room. Few minutes later he was back with some snacks- he got five big sized hamburgers, a 1-L bottle of Coke, some menthos, some cupcakes and donuts. 

-Is this okay? If that's too much then I can... 

-No, sweetheart, it's perfect.- Kaminari set at his bed, ready to gorge and guzzle everything his boyfriend will feed him. 

-Why don't you ask for some treats, then? Do you want me to stuff your face with all this high-calorie food? 

"So that's how we're gonna play, huh?"- thought the blonde teen, looking at Sero with a grin on the face. 

-Yes, I do~ I'm so hungry all the time, I need you to feed me~ Please, please feed me till I'm going to explode~ Sero, sweetheart, let me it something, I'm starving~

The other boy smirked, taking the Coke bottle and the menthos. 

-If you're okay with that, than I'd like to bloat you a little bit with this. Ready?

After receiving a confident nod Hanta began, forcing Denki to swallow two menthos candies firstly, then lifting the bottle to his mouth and making him drink the Coke. Blondie was gulping the soda until his boyfriend allowed him to take a break. He heard swirling inside his belly, which was begining to grow.. They repeated those actions till Denki finished both Coke and menthos. His tummy was full and bloated... Suddenly, a loud burp came out from Denki's mouth. Then he could sigh with relief as the pressure inside his stomach eased. Smirking slyly, Sero pressed his belly and...

-BUUUuuuUuurp! 

Kaminari released a long burp, followed by a few belches. But that felt better- at least now he had some more room in his belly to fill up with snacks. 

-Feed me now, please, sweetheart~ I want to stuff my face so badly~

Hanta didn't need a second request, so he started feeding with donuts first. Kaminari was moaning really loud, almost whining and releasing small belches. The waistband of his Pyjama shorts was getting extremely tight, cutting into his swollen tummy and causing more moans and burps. 

-You can eat more, right? You're nice and obedient, aren't you, sunny? You'll pig out even more, gorging all this food~

After saying that Sero continued feeding his chubby boyfriend with cupcakes... For Denki it was already painful, feeling like his belly is about to pop. 

-I... I can't... No more.... Urp... I... I'm going to explode~- said blonde boy, still moaning between those words. 

-But there're hamburgers, your favourites... Won't you it them for me, sunny? Please...

Denki couldn't fight his lover so he agreed to keep on stuffing his face. And then, when he swallowed the third big-sized hamburger, two buttons on his shorts popped one after another. 

-Oh man, looks like you need to buy some new clothes, piggy~

By the time Denki finished his meal he was really almost popped- his tummy became enormously bloated, all red and taut.

-Urp.... I... Mmmh, I really... Overate today...Urp.... I... It hurts... Mmmmn, I'm so... Urp... So stuffed... I'm going to.... Mmmmm, to get thick and... Urp... C-Chubby for you.... Urp... 

Fortunately, Sero was there to land a helping and rub Denki's swollen belly, telling him about how good he was doing and how much Hanta adores his own chubby sun with thick thighs, tight clothes and an amazing appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I'm already working on the next chapter! Spoiler- that's gonna be an EreserMic story


End file.
